Flat, multi-wire cables have a number of uses. One particular, and growing use, involves their placement under rugs or other floorings. For example, hotels have found it desirable to braid small illuminatable arrows in their hall rugs so that, in case of fire, the arrows can be intermittently lighted to direct guests to a safe exit. A number of multi-cable assemblies have been proposed. One type involves closely bunched wires. Another type includes parallel, closely-spaced flat copper conductors adhered between two multi-ply plastic sheets.
Both types have disadvantages. Among other things, it is difficult to make the necessary electrical connections and to mount the cables in place and, the second type also can cause undesirable moisture build-up.
One object of the present invention is to provide a flat multi-cable assembly that has all the advantages of the prior art assemblies, but that is not subject to their drawbacks. Another object is to provide an improved system for connecting the conductors of such multi-cable assemblies.